For you
by Blissful mars
Summary: My first Naruto story, so please don't bash on me too hard, anyway, this is pretty short, but as you can tell, it's a 'romance' type story. Hinata has a secret crush and silently waits to see his reaction to her present.


For you

By Dark X

Author's Note: Yes! Another Fanfiction, though I haven't been writing for nearly a year -,0 I got this idea from listening to 'Sora ni iru kara' too much p This is my FIRST Naruto fanfiction, so sorry if I have things so wrong , Oh, and I purposely don't identify just who is talking just yet.

And _italics means what the character is saying. Past tense too_

-----------

_I hoped to see you that day. Just seeing you once can give me a smile. Things have been quiet foe the while now. Everyone just hangs around if they don't have a mission. I knew you did. You're always visiting the same places._

_I continued to walked on the path until there were flowers around me.There's one that caught me eye. I was sure that you'd like it._

She got some of the flowers and stood up. In the distance, there was Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru walking.

_I heard you coming. So I had to get my things quickly. Luckily there was a tree nearby, so I hid behind there. But I think that one of you heard me because I heard you stop._

"Did you guys hear something over there?" Kiba pointed. The other two looked over and shrugged. "Must be nothing then, never mind."

_You looked my way. If you saw me, would you be angry for disturbing your day? In the whole commotion of my attempt to hide, I had accidently crushed the flowers I originally picked earlier, so I went down and got some more before going back to the village._

She jumped down from the tree and made sure they didn't see her before she re-entered the village.

_I thought I should have gotten something else for you. So I went and got some additional things from a closeby store._

She paid for the items that she chose. Just then, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru came in as well. Before they could catch her though, she hid behind a barrel of berries.

"Chouji said that he wanted to get some chips here." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well, he did do well on his last mission. He deserves it I guess." Kiba looked with him. Naruto wandered over to the barrel that she hid behind. Kiba and Shikamaru were close behind him.

_You were right there. I could have said 'hi' to you. Would you smile? I was hoping to see you happy. Hopefully, you'd like my present for you._

Naruto glanced over a bit then went away. He didn't see her. They got Chouji's chips then went off. The sun was going to come down soon. Her time was limited.

_I had to hurry home to get the last piece of my present for you. You hung out with your friends the whole day. I hope you like my present._

She wrapped her present into a handkerchief and went back to the path that they would surely pass by.

_I happily made my way to the place where you had almost found me. I hope that you won't find me out too easily._

She passed by Neji on her way. He gave her a suspicious look and let her be. The sun was going to set soon.

_I was so excited, but how would you react?_

She place her present near a rock as they were about to come. She debated amongst herself to either stay or just leave it. The chatter was getting closer. She had to make a decision soon. When she could hear the words they were talking about she jumped behind another rock to watch them.

_ I left the present and waited to see if you'd like it._

"Hey look a package!" Naruto picked it up. Shikamaru and Kiba went over to him.

"That's great, but who's it from?" Shikamaru poked.

"It's not dangerous." Kiba sniffed. "Who do you think it's for?"

_That was something I forgot. _

Naruto opened the box and commented on how the food was great. At first Shikamaru and Kiba scolded on how they didn't who it was for and Naruto just barged into it, but then they realized they were hungry and ate.

_I got to see you smile._

"I wonder who was it supposed to be for?" Kiba gave some to Akamaru.

"Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Coming." She whispered.

"Beats me." Naruto stared at the flowers.

_It was for you._

---end---

That's it. so short I know Hopefully it wasn't that bad? Review pls


End file.
